A little faith
by InkayInks
Summary: Chad's parents had always seemed a 'bit' eccentric... but never full out crazy. Set during operation C.H.A.D.


Set during season 1 episode 10b C.H.A.D. (with a my own little twists and changes because _backstory_ ).

.

.

 **SUMMARY:** Chad's parents had always seemed _a 'bit'_ eccentric... but never full out **crazy**. Set during operation C.H.A.D.

.

.

.

The morning had started off alright for Nigel. The usual alright, but still _alright._ He had woken up in his house's room-not to be confused with his Treehouse's bed-...even though he preferred it there, rather than in _there_. No, the decision had been reached after much consideration...and mostly on the fact that he had spent just **one** too many nights at base… Well, that was **one** factor in the decision. The other fact was that either his parents were _actually_ going to notice his long time absence, (unlikely), or Abby and Hoagie would notice him constantly staying at base, (much more likely). And Nigel was _one hundred percent_ certain that the two would threaten to call Central command on his "workaholic" tendencies. (He was not a workaholic!) It just so happens that _someone_ had to fill out the mission reports...that was all.

Even so...as he had woken up, he had been pleasantly surprised to see **both** his parents at the kitchen table, with breakfast at the ready and seemingly discussing the weather. ' _Ugh, adult talk'_ he had thought to himself then. But really, he had been happy to see his blood family in one place, and most of all _together_. It was an occurrence that seemed to be happening a lot more as of late, and Nigel could only hope that it was a morning routine that would stay.

Really, even though his mornings were changing, and his friends seemed even happier than usual…Nigel still felt as if he was just that 'bit' apart from everyone else. And, he just couldn't seem to understand why. Sometimes, he liked to chock it up to his "growing up", but Abby was _nearly_ two years older than he was, and she got along fantastically with everyone else. So no… that wasn't it, and Nigel understood, too, that sometimes he can be a bit 'condescending'...even if he never really meant it to be that way. He was honestly thankful for having such a great team, and he knew he'd never be able to ask for better friends.

Once he was done with his family breakfast, and only after giving his two parents a quick hug goodbye, (it's not like he did that often). Nigel finished setting up the rest of his day, as well as picking a mission from those available that would be considered 'easy' for his team. ' _They_ _deserve a break, after all.'_ he had thought to himself then.

He'd soon learn that as the day progressed, he and his team would have anything **but** a break.

The morning was fresh and clear. With not a cloud in sight as Numbuh One finished up the usual before mission "briefing". Of which, included discussing said mission details, appropriate weapons, and escape plans incase of any -unaccounted- for surprises. Numbuh One liked to do this by running his team through some possible scenarios, and thinking of plans fit for either that specific person, or for the whole team. (Numbuh One afterall, believed that one could never be _too_ prepared). Sadly, just as he had been closing up the discussion and was a mere _seconds_ away from telling his team about the after mission treat he had planned for them...an alarm had blared out from the walls. Sending his team into action, Numbuh One had quickly run into the main computer room. Only to be horrified at what had appeared to be a multitude of delayed distress calls flashing menacingly on the screens.

Later...he'd wish he had watched the calls first before calling his team up...Maybe then he'd have had a better response to his teams concerns, then- "I don't know…"

It hadn't been more than ten seconds before one last signal had come through. This time, showing at current time. And, as the distorted message began, he and his team watched on in growing horror as the other operative seemingly told them **not** to follow… Numbuh One, meanwhile, had also been trying to pint point just where he had heard that voice before...it wasn't as if he could visually see whoever it was that had been on the screen, and the interference had been to strong, it made the static even harder for him to have heard the voice clearly. Later, he'd shake his head at his own inability to remember the voice, especially when he _knew_ who it belonged to!

Still, Nigel shook his head briefly, it wasn't the time to ponder voices or appearances. That very well could be the last remaining fellow KND operative ON THE PLANET, besides his own team of course, and heaven forbid if every operative ended up falling... what then? Who would be left to help the _normal_ children of the world? To keep _them_ safe? He sighed softly, and saw Abby throw him a concerned look.

Sometimes, it felt like it was the **KND** against the **WORLD**.

And, Numbuh One quickly and silently reassured his friend with a small upturn of his lips, (there was no need to upset his friends with his inner worries after all.) Even so, it _still_ wasn't the time to think about such possibilities. Not with how the circumstances were looking...even if Numbuh One just couldn't help but think about it from time to time. Glancing superstitiously around the room, it seemed he wasn't the only one thinking similarly...It had looked for a moment or two, as if someone would have to physically _shake_ Numbuh Two out of his thoughts, as it was, Numbuh Five's call to look at the tracking radar had done it for him. If she hadn't pinpointed where the sender of the message had crashed, they may have lost another partner in this war with adults...and even though the signal they had picked up on had been weak, it had been _just_ strong enough to be locked on to.

It was enough to give him some hope.

Apon nearing the signal, Numbuh One made some mental notes and the sheer carnage that was the crash site. There were plane parts EVERYWHERE! Whatever could have caused such a mess? Well, whatever it was...it would have to wait. Numbuh Two was already landing the ship near the still smoking plane, and if he looked passed the smoke, he could _juuust_ make out the shape of an unfrozen figure on the ground.

 _Hummmm...curious…'_ he thought to himself, ' _That looks...a lot...like...Chad...'_ eyes widening underneath his sunglasses. Numbuh One came to the sudden realization as to **who** exactly, had requested for them to NOT to follow. Shaking his head mutley, Numbuh One felt like he was either constantly _irritated_ with Numbuh 274, or constantly in _awe_ of him. The older boy was his only other friend apart from his 'team', (and they were more his family than just Leader and Operatives.) Still, Nigel couldn't understand why Chad liked to do things solo...didn't understand why he never asked for help. Maybe it was because he was raised to be independent? To be the best in everything he could ever be? Either way, those were just more questions to add to his mental list. Clearing his head as Numbuh Two landed their ship. He and his team all but ran out, only to come to a stop by Numbuh 274's unconscious body. Kneeling on the ground, Numbuh One tried to carefully turn his friend around. One could never tell if there was any internal bleeding, especially with all the padding some operative liked to wear. Once he had his friend on his back he could hear the collective gasp of his team mates behind him.

"Is that Numbuh 274?!" He heard Numbuh Four cry out, "He's like-he's like the greatest memba' in the kids next door, like, eva'!" which was closely followed by Numbuh Two's awed response of "Yhaaaaa! He single handedly beat the Grown Up Gorilla Gang...!" It was Numbuh Three's equally awed "wooooow…" was what snapped Numbuh One out of his staring. What were they doing?! They had to get him back to base. Who knew when whatever did this would be back? Just as he motioned for Numbuh Five to help him carry the elder boy back to the plane, a groan emitted from him. Numbuh One watched as his friend lifted up a hand to his face and blaeraly opened up his eyes.

"What-" Numbuh 274 cut himself off to clear his throat, "what are you doing here?!" he cried in quiet dismay, "I told you **NOT** to follow!" he said through clenched teeth, "You'll be destroyed because of me! You have to get out of here!" he nearly yelled. Numbuh One shook his head slowly,

"We're not leaving a fellow operative…" he said to him, "Now, Numbuh Five? Can You-" he was interrupted for the second time in one day by what he thought was a woman's-voice? (it sounded oddly electronic to his ears)...

"Oh, _THERE_ you aaaaare!" the voice cried from behind them, "I've been looking _ALL_ over for yoooou!'' it sung. "You know there's _noooo_ getting away from **MEGA MOM**!" the voice, as he had thought, did sound _electronic,_ and that was because it _was_ electronic.

"Told you…" Numbuh One heard Numbuh 274 say from underneath his breath. Shooting a look Numbuh One hoped said ' _later'_ , he turned around to face the robot with the rest of his team.

As it turned out, for just a group of 8 to 11 year olds... the machine was quite-BIG, and, well, even if it wasn't as big as one of Numbuh Two's creations. It was still _large_ for , who were just standing there, with not extra Two-by-four Technology to aid them, and with a robot three times their own size… It was just _a bit_ intimidating. (Even if the machine was a bit odd in the design aspects.) Why make it look like a generic mother figure? Numbuh One questioned himself, ' _There's nothing 'parental' about that thing!'_ he thought to himself. ' _Except…it kinda looks like-'_

"Look OOOOUT!" He heard Numbuh Five yell out as Numbuh 274 simultaneously ordered them to 'scatter'.

Jumping into action, Numbuh One took off towards the top right just as Numbuh Four took top left. As he ran into a somewhat suitable position, he heard Numbuh Four grunt, which was closely followed by Numbuh Five's yell of "Don't worry! I've got your back Numbuh Four!" Numbuh One smiled as he tried to take as many clear shots at the robot that he could. He loved it when his friends got along, it never failed to give him a warm feeling in his chest. Still, he was beginning to get frustrated with how the Lady- (he guessed it best to just call it that instead, since 'robot' had too much potential to confuse everyone in battle).

"Try to aim for the joints!" he ordered, "RIGHT!" his team replied back, "Okay, now-" Numbuh One startled back a half step as he turned, and came face to face with Numbuh 274, "What would you like me to do?" the other asked him, "Uuuh…" was all that came out of his mouth. ' _Very "eloquent" there, Nigel...'_ he thought sarcastically to himself. There was no way he was going to order Numbuh 274 around! Not only was he a higher rank then himself, the other also had more experience than him as well. Shaking his head once to regain his barings, Numbuh One took a quick look at his friend and decided then and there that a tactical retreat would benefit them all. As Numbuh 274 was in no condition to fight, was making a valiant effort to appear too unhurt, but he wobbled _ever_ so slightly where he stood. (and just thinking that, Numbuh One was _positive_ the other was going to call him out on his it once the next opportunity arose.) He swore his friend could read minds sometimes… Either way, he and his team were ill-equipped to fight this new threat, the best choice for everyone? Was if they left.

"TEAM!" Numbuh One yelled out, "Back to the ship!" he motioned.

"Aw! Whaaaaat?!" He saw Numbuh Two whine, "But we had her on the ruu-Uh-uun-" he stumbled as a stray shot shook the floor beneath him. "Haha...yha...o-on second thought…" he said with his index finger raised, "I second that…"

"Numbuh Five does too!" he heard his other friend say, "Let's get atta' here…!"

"Yaaaaay! No more fighting!" Numbuh Three all but sang as she skipped back to the ship.

"Bout' cruddy time…" Numbuh Four grumbled,, "I was beggin' to think we weren't eva going to leave!" he continued as he ran, "And!" he pounded a fist to the hand that clutched his weapon, "There's no ay' I can punch it from down er'!"

"Now, n-now-" he tried to placaid the younger boy, " **When-** " Numbuh One stressed the word, "-we get out of here and back to base-" he had cut himself off when more shots shook the floor beneath them, and nearly had him fall to the ground if not for Numbuh 274's steadying hand on his back. Shooting him a grateful look, and a quick smile. Numbuh One paused by the opening of the ship to try and cover his team as best he could. He was also, very glad to note 'The Lady' hadn't notice his delay by the entrance… Just as most everyone made it into the ship, he saw Numbuh Five slow slightly, and though most others wouldn't have noticed, he almost saw it in slow motion. The way she seemed to favor her right leg a _just_ a bit more…then, he saw it. The icy-blue ray going straight towards Numbuh Five's leg and striking the ankle, freezing everything below it.

' _She won't make it…'_ he thought in sudden desmay, ' _I've got too-'_ he had started to talk a step forward when Numbuh 274 (ever the hero) scooped up Numbuh Five in his arms and ran towards them. Thinking fast, Numbuh One began to give orders,

"Quick! Numbuh Two!" he pointed, "Get ready for emergency take off!"

"On it boss!" he saluted back.

"Numbuh Four-" Numbuh One began, "Yes?" the younger replied,

"Get on the big guns." "OH YHA!" the blond fist pumped. "er-I mean, Right!" he corrected himself, "I'm on it!" Numbuh One shook his head fondly, before finishing up,

"And Numbuh Three?" He turned to her, "Yes, Numbuh One?" the asian girl replied, "Please go get the first aid kits read-"

" _ARGH!"_ He and Numbuh Three turned at Numbuh 274's cry. 'The Lady', was throwing everything she had at the two. It made Numbuh One's heart clench, and he glared at the scene.

Aiming once more towards the sky, he gave one last look at Numbuh Three which she responded with a salute before dashing back into the ship. A quick glance at his weapon showed less than half a clips worth of ammom. Groaning, he snappishly yelled at Numbuh Two,"Are we ready yet?! Numb'ah Two?!" he shouted mentally wincing at his accent. It always tended to show when he was aggravated or severely angered...he supposed it was a small mercy it was only than, and not, for example, when he was stressed. Or he'd always have it.

"Numb'ah Two!" he called back once more, "Status!?" he had only just noticed his tone when the others reply cut off his attempt to apologize.

"Just a sec…!" was the retort from the ship, "It isn't as easy as it looks you know?!" wincing at both Numbuh Two's tone, and at a shot that had nearly struck him, (it seemed the ' _Lady_ ' had finally noticed him.) Numbuh One retreated to just inside the ships doorway so he could continue to provide as much cover as he could while not being a liability himself, and just before he forgot, he made a mental note to apologize properly to the 2x4 tech specialist as he knew it wasn't an easy job. On the contrary, it was a demanding position with many calculations that had to be made, and quite often times...on seconds notice. Shaking his head, he took a quick breath and held it for a couple seconds worth before letting it out in one big ' _wooosh_ '. Feeling a bit more calm, Numbuh One shouted a quick apology to the other, for which a quick _(it's ok!)_ rang back.

Smiling, Numbuh One reached out a hand as Numbuh 274 neared the entrance of the ship. "OKAY!" Numbuh Two's voice range out, "We'll be ready in… **3** …" he started to count down just as Numbuh 274 grasped his hand, " **2** …!" pulling both his friends in, Numbuh One toppled to the ground with the force of the ship's engine roaring, " **1** …!" the ship rumbled as he scrambled to secure his friends and himself. " **ZERO**!" and just like that, the ship took off. It took a moment before Numbuh Two managed to right the ship so he could unbuckle himself from his seat.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Numbuh Two warned, "The 'Lady's' following us!" he grunted as he turned the wheel. "and she's gaining!" a quick glance out the nearest window confirmed this. Tisking, Numbuh One called out to Numbuh Four, "How are the cannons!?"

"All ready Numbuh One!" was the brawler's prompt response.

"Good!" Numbuh One grinned, "Fire at will!" he yelled as he went to the room where both Numbuh Five and Numbuh 274 were in. "Heck ya'!" was all he heard before the sound of fire drowned out almost anything else.

Numbuh One shook his head gently, he loved his team and wouldn't exchange them for the world. Spying the door with the red 'plus' symbol painted on the front, he decided to go check on his other three missing companions. Stepping through the door and letting it gently close behind him, he was only mildly surprised to see Numbuh Three already tending to Numbuh Five. The asian girl could be care free, but she always pulled through when everyone needed her the most. As he watched on, a movement from the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Tensing, he quietly moved closer before recognizing the shape as Numbuh 274. Standing still, Nigel observed how the other stood straight while gazing out the only small circular window in the room. He also saw how the older boy kept his hands clasped behind his back. ' _like he can't relax…'_ was Numbuh One's sudden realization.

Making a quick decision, Nigel went to some of the cabinets where he knew Kuki tended to keep spare medical supplies. With a small ' _aha_!', Nigel pulled out the extra first aid kit, and proceeded to make his way over to Numbuh 274 and tapped him lightly on the back in order to get his attention, only to jump a step back as the other wiped around in a defensive position.

 _Moments earlier._

Numbuh 274 was ushered into what he could see was a med room by the green sweater wearing girl. ' _Numbuh Three'_ he reminded himself. It was often difficult for him to remember who was which number, him being a solo operative and all. It wasn't as if he had a sector to look after as Nigel did. (Not that he minded, he worked better solo anyways). Still, Numbuh 274 could safely admit- _to himself_ mind you _-_ that having his call and warning go ignored...was actually alright with him. He had feared that the last KND team -the one he tried to safeguard the most- would fall...gave him shivers. (he didn't want to think about what he'd have to do if he was the last operative on the _world._ Shuddering slightly, he can only blame his thoughts for not being able to hear Numbuh One's approach. Though he can only blame himself for his reaction.

" **Woooow** …! Easy there-!" Nigel whispered, while lifting the hand that held the med kit up to show he meant no harm. "Just wanted to check you over… It looked like you've taken quite the beating, sir." he tried to placaid by lifting the kit a little more in emphases. Numbuh 274 sighed and ran a hand down his face before going over to a stool located by the window and taking a seat, his back too him. Surprised, Nigel's eyebrows unintentionally lifted, the other wasn't usually this responsive when it came to 'health check ups'. Not that he was complaining of course...anything that got Chad through a proper check up was a plus in his books.

"My back's _a bit-"_ the other stressed, "messed up." was all Numbuh 274 said. Nigel meanwhile, stared at the other's back before taking the silence as an initiative to start. He began by carefully removing the **many** layers of padding the other accustomed to wear.

"Just so you know…" Nigel started, "This shouldn't take _too_ long…" he left off as a strap caught itself on the others protective gear. "Or, well-" he continued with a light grunt, "-it _shouldn't..._ depending on how injured you are that is." he finished when it came undone and dropped most of the bulk on the ground. The older huffed theatrically, "That's what _all_ the medics say, Numbuh One. You sure you're not in the wrong field of practice?" he joked. Gasping exaggeratedly, Nigel walked in front of Numbuh 274 and puffed out his cheeks,

"Oooooooh…! So now you're doubting my A+ capabilities?!" putting a hand to his chest, he fake swooned, "I can't believe you-" nigel stopped his 'rant' when he heard quite laughter. Looking up, he felt his cheeks heat at the twin stars from the girls in the back. Numbuh Three placing a sweater clad hand up to her mouth in an attempt to cover her giggles, while Numbuh Five copied her. Shrugging in their direction while smiling sheepishly, he glanced back at Numbuh 274 and noted the small smile he now adorned. Chuckling underneath his breath, Nigel finished unbuckling what was left of the others padding. Going back to whispering, he started yet another apology. (He sure was doing a lot of it that day.)

"So…uh, sorry about that…I-umm, got a bit carried away there..." he let the awkward sentence drop off at the end while he turned to look through the kit for the bruise cream and bandages. Laughing slightly, Chad looked down at his clasped hands before replying.

"Not a problem Numbuh One." The older started, "I do feel quite a bit better after that...and quite a bit more confident. It's… nice, to have some friends to look over me again." he finished. Looking back up, he caught sight of the younger's questioning gaze. Deciding it was a story for another time, he instead settled for giving Numbuh One's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "How about we finish this up and go see how Numbuh Five's doing, yha?" Nodding his head, Numbuh One set to work by squeeze a generous amount of the cream onto his left hand. "This is going to sting." he warned. A grunt was Numbuh 274's reply. Hearing a hiss of pain, he winced before setting his face in a determination.

Having finished with the cream, Numbuh One finished up wrapping the bandages around Numbuh 274's torso. "There! All done! You'll have to take it easy for a couple of days at the very least. Okay? I don't want to see you taking missions." he wiggled a finger at him, "Okay?"

"Yes ' _mom'_." the older rolled his eyes. "Aaaaw, it won't be that bad," Numbuh One joked, "Have a little **faith** ". He added. Rolling his eyes once more, Numbuh 274 flipped his hair out of his eyes and used a tone of voice the teens called ' _flirty'_ , "Whatever you say _honey_." he batted his eyelashes for effect, and watching the other boy's cheeks warm. Laughing, he carefully kneeled to the ground in order to grab his 'uniform' off the ground, holding it up, he turned to Numbuh One and said, "I'm just going to go ahead and put on my gear again. It seems like we've landed." blinking, Numbuh One confirmed this by peeking out the window he had been standing in front of. "I hadn't even…" he started to say before sighing "...must have lost track of time…" shaking his head, and stepping away from the older in order to give him some privacy. He turned just in time to catch Numbuh Five trying to make her way to the door.

"Numbuh Five!" he called after her, "let me help you." he said on reaching her. "It's a long way to your room after all."

"Bah!" the girl waved a hand dismissively, "Numbuh Five don't need no help. She caa-aan-" cutting herself off, she wobbled preciously in place for a second before noticing her friends outstretched hand. Glancing to his face, she noticed a brisk movement in the background. Seeing that it was Numbuh 274 making a ' _go for it'_ gesture, she discreetly nodded and took the offered hand.

"Alright, **alright** already… Suppose' Numbuh Five's upto some help..." she smiled. (it was nice having friends that cared).

It was a thought she unknowingly echoed alongside Chad.

At the end of the day… Niegel can't help but marvel at just how _well_ everything had ended up playing out. And sure…he and his team had also ended up 'frozen'. But! Chad had come through for _everyone_ in the end. 'like he always does.' He thought in awe. He wished he could write a report on the improve 'mission. If only to 'brag' about how well his teammates had done along with Chad's heroism. But, should he report the days events, it would just end up hurting the other more than it would help. (Nigel also happened to remembered that the other doesn't necessarily _like_ the attention he often received for his ' _good deeds_ ', and thus, the **added** looks a report would have given him wouldn't have helped, even if they were good looks).

No, instead, he was quite happy with how the events ended. The older deserved some family peace after so long of hoping for it. Although the fact it took him nearly all of the KND to be turned into Popsicles for it to happen worried him just a bit. Still, one cannot say Nigel was unhappy with how everything had turned out with Chad's parents. Pausing to check on a sleeping Abby, (the last in his rounds for the night,) peeking in, he noticed her sleeping soundly with one of her feet suspended by a hammock. Seeing no pain lines on her face, he gently closed the door and headed off to his own room. As Nigel walked with both hands in his shorts pockets he thought back to Chads parents. They had always seemed… _a 'bit'_ eccentric, but never full out **crazy**. (They'd honestly surprised him when they'd revealed just _who_ they were). Still, Numbuh One frowned at what they had done. Something of that magnitude was liable enough to get them a one way ticket into the KND _Arctic_ _**prison**_. And though Nigel was very happy that DIDN'T happen, (his friend would have been in absolute _shambles...)_ he himself would still have to keep an eye on the two.

And, if anyone ever asked if he wrote a report explaining what happened, and who the perpetrators were… well, he supposed it had already been "done and sent".

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOOTNOTE** **:**

Heeey everyone…! Sorry for the somewhat abrupt ending there, but in all honesty? The rest of the events more or less go just as the show went. Only difference was Numbuh Five already had one foot "frozen". Oh, and apparently Numbuh 274 took the whole team out for Ice-cream.

This is Un-betaed, so mistakes are mine.


End file.
